


Senses and Sensuality

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Ballet boots, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, F/F, Femdom, Making Out, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, electric sexy bondage spider, extremely high heels, performative masturbation, posture training, sex technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: On the fourth day of her trial period, Darcy is beginning to get used to a new routine, though she still finds it strenuous. She's still finding Maria difficult to read, but overall she's having fun.





	1. Day 4: Tippy Toes

Darcy woke feeling better than she had in days. She sprang out of bed and bounced through her morning routine. She did the routine Steve had taught her the first day they were in the gym together, without Steve hovering over her shoulder. It was nice to have a little more time to herself. She listened to her music and kept her cheerful mood going. When she was still bouncing when she went in to see Maria, the woman smiled at her.

“I’ve laid out what I want you to wear on the sofa. Go see it and see if you can get it on without my help.”

Darcy bounced over and sat, stroking the things laid out in lustful awe. She picked up one long, soft black boot with impossibly high heels. The foot curved to a point and it laced all the way up with burgundy laces that stood out softly against the black leather. She slid into one of them and started the long and painstaking task of adjusting the laces so that the leather was tight against her skin, but not crushing. It came up to just below her kneecap.

She finally got the first one adjusted and put on the second, relishing the feel of the soft leather sliding against her skin and cradling it as she adjusted that one, too. She tried to stand up. The boots forced her feet into a position almost like a ballet dancer en point. She would have fallen right over if it weren’t for some kind of cushioning gel in the toe of the boot distributing the pressure a little bit. She clung to the back of the sofa, though, and didn’t dare take a step.

In a heartbeat, Maria was there, steadying her. “It’s really weird the first time.”

“You’ve worn these, Ma’am?”

“You wouldn’t believe the number of times someone at SHIELD had to go under-cover at a BDSM club or similar establishment,” Maria said, her mouth twisting wryly.

“Seriously? That sounds so porny.”

“It is kind of absurd, honestly.”

Maria helped her on with the second piece of her outfit: a long-line corset that left her breasts exposed, but covered her stiffly from just below them to her hips. Everything between her legs was left exposed, which was probably good, because she’d hate to get all this nice leather wet. They had straps, but Darcy was pretty sure if someone cut them off, the thing wouldn’t budge an inch.

Now she felt like she could neither walk nor sit down.

“Jeeze. Ma’am, did you actually do things in an outfit like this?”

“Yep. For two months continuously once.”

“Hooow?!”

“Practice.” Maria’s answer was swift and firm. She offered an arm for Darcy to cling to and helped her take a few tottering steps. “Does it hurt?”

“Kind of. I mean, this is not a natural foot position,” said Darcy.

“You can get used to almost anything. Come on. We’re headed this way.” She steered Darcy into a corner that Darcy hadn’t really paid attention to, before. There was a treadmill half-hidden by a curtain.

“Oh, my god. No. You can’t be serious,” Darcy protested.

“You can use your safeword if you need to, but otherwise we’re doing this. We’ll start off slowly.”

“Oohhhhkay.”

“Also, for at least this session, you’ll be able to use your hands to steady yourself.”

“Um…just this session?”

“We’ll see how you get along. But first, I’m going to need to punish you for omitting your Ma’ams.”

“Oh,” Darcy said softly. She hadn’t noticed herself slipping like that. “Okay, ma’am. Where do you want me?”

“Over my lap, I think.” Maria sat on a convenient piece of furniture that looked sort of like a pommel horse but had straps and buckles in some unlikely places for a piece of gym equipment. She supported Darcy down so she was laying over Maria’s lap, ass in the air.

“So, I’m gonna spank you and you’re going to thank me with proper form.”

Darcy took a shuddering breath. “Yes ma’am.” She could feel herself sinking into her own lizard brain and felt genuinely sorry about her breach of protocol.

Maria slapped her hard. It stung and it hurt and she gasped and then said, “Thank you, ma’am,” into the expectant silence that followed.

Maria repeated the slap and the pause nine more times, each time waiting for Darcy’s voice before the next blow landed.

After ten, Maria helped her to stand again. “Are you sorry?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am,” said Darcy, feeling almost lightheaded.

“And you’ll give me your best in this exercise we’re doing here?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Darcy felt like all the sass had drained out of her. Maria helped her onto the treadmill and started it very slowly. Darcy held on and did her best to walk on her tippy toes and the narrow heels.

“Okay, you’re doing all right. Don’t forget to straighten your leg out. You can’t really knee-bend in these,” Maria coached her and gave her a few tips. She kept the treadmill really slow and didn’t chastise Darcy when she leaned on her hands after a while to keep the pressure on the toes light. “Good. Good. You’re doing well,” she said periodically, almost like Darcy wasn’t half naked and walking in fetish boots, but was a normal trainee doing normal things.

After an amount of time Darcy couldn’t have clocked if she tried, Maria helped her down from the treadmill and practically carried her to the sofa.

“You’re so strong, Ma’am,” Darcy murmured.

Maria actually blushed. “Oh, well, uh…I have to be.”

She knelt down in front of Darcy and undid the lacing and peeled off the boots with care. She massaged the skin as it was revealed and helped her to stretch out her ankles.

“Oh god. That feels good,” Darcy moaned. “Ma’am” she added belatedly.

If Maria noticed the pause, she gave no sign. “Yeah, these things will do a number on your muscles. Always stretch after you get out of them. And I’m glad you get to be barefoot for the rest of the day. It’s a lot healthier.”

When Maria undid the corset as well, Darcy took several deep breaths. She looked up at Maria, who looked away guiltily as though staring at Darcy was something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Take a while to stretch and relax your muscles, then get on to your next appointment,” said Maria, with barely a glance at Darcy’s face.

Darcy wanted to ask for a kiss or a hug, but she didn’t dare, as Maria went and sat in her usual chair and started poking at her tablet. Instead Darcy sighed and spent time stretching and rubbing her own skin where the tight leather had left impressions.

Maria did give her a smile as she left for Sam’s, but it seemed tight. Nothing to do with me and everything to do with her, Darcy reminded herself, thinking of Clint’s words about Maria the other day.

At least Sam was likely to be more…something. Engaged. Something.


	2. Day 4: Sam's delicate touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Sam is soothing and sweet after her tough morning. Darcy trusts him when she's feeling vulnerable.

After the morning’s session with Maria, Darcy arrived at Sam's door a few minutes ahead of time. He opened it before she could knock. 

"Forgive me. I'm a little eager," he said in response to the startlement on her face. 

"Nothing to forgive. I am too," she said. She shucked her robe speedily and looked for a place to put it. He took it from her and hung it up as though he were politely taking her coat, as if she were not now naked, as though he wasn't letting his eyes slide slowly over her exposed flesh with a gaze so palpable she almost shivered. 

His fingers followed a path reverse that of the one his eyes traversed. He stepped closer to her and his fingers trailed up her hip lingered at her waist and then slid up to tease a nipple and dance over her collarbone before ending up tracing gently the line of her jaw. 

She licked her lips and looked up at him invitingly and he tilted his head and leaned in to kiss her. She put her hands on him, feeling the muscles in his shoulders as she hung on. 

"Damn, girl." he said when they broke apart. "I know I look delicious but even given that, you thirsty."

She giggled, slightly out of breath. 

"We're gonna play a little game. Stand there a minute and close your eyes." 

She smiled at him and let him go and obeyed. Standing in his entry with her eyes closed. She heard a little bit of shuffling movement before something soft settled onto her nose and wrapped around her eyes. 

"There. Now, can you see?" 

She opened her eyes and tried it - nothing but velvet darkness. She shook her head. 

"Good." He took both of her hands and pulled. 

"I can't see! How can I move around?" 

"You've gotta trust me," he said. His voice was soft and sure and she tried to let it soothe her jitters. 

She took short steps as he led her down the hallway into a room she had never gotten to see. He helped her to sit down on something that was either on the floor or close to it. It was soft and shaggy. 

She spread her hands out over it and leaned back, mapping it the best she could without her eyes. All around her was softness. "MMmmm..." she said. 

"You like it?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

She heard him move close to where she was laying and his hand trailed down the top of her thigh. Something freezing cold followed it and she yelped. 

"Jesus, what is that?" 

He pinched her nipple. "Sir," he said. 

"Jesus what is that, Sir?" she amended. 

"I'm not gonna tell you. You just have to trust me. In fact. I'm about to cover your ears, too," he said, his voice still soft and reassuring. "You'll be able to talk the whole time and I wanna hear how it is for you, but I'm not gonna stop unless you say your safeword. Understand?" 

She tensed, but nodded. "I understand, Sir," she said.

"Are you nervous?" He was close. She could feel the heat of his breath on her ear. 

"Yes. I am," she breathed. 

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm going to take care of you. I got you," he said. Then something covered her ears and blocked out his reassurances.

She tensed briefly, but he was still right beside her. He took hold of one of her hands in his warm, strong ones and pressed it to his own chest. It rose and fell in an exaggerated way a few times before she got it and breathed with him. Long slow breaths...one....two...three...four...five. 

He stroked her arm and he laid it down beside her. 

She barely even had time to miss his touch before it was back, on her feet, this time, coated in some sort of warm oil. When he started massaging her foot with an expert touch she let out a moan. "That feels so good." Her voice had a strange quality to herself, but she tried not to think about that, just concentrated on the feel of his hands working themselves into the muscles and tendons of her feet and then up her legs. He even rubbed down the skin of her pussy with the warm oil, getting the muscles on either side and on her inner thigh.

He moved on at the same pace, no doubt spurred on by the happy noises she was getting increasingly less self-conscious about making. Her body was more and more relaxed as he progressed and getting tuned to the way he moved; gentle and strong and sure.

When he finished with her shoulders he tapped her and then pulled her shoulder off the soft surface. She got the message and flipped over, moans no doubt half muffled by the soft shaggy whatever as he worked his way down her back. 

After he got back down to her feet, his hands disappeared again, for a longer time, this time. She was too relaxed to worry, at this point. The room was warm and she felt like she was melting into the softness beneath her. 

When he came back she tensed and yelped. Something ice cold was trailing up the inside of her thigh. She tried to clench her legs together but his hand, warm and solid, fell on one ankle to prevent her. “Fuck,” she said. She did her best to stay still as the coldness trailed further up and teased the lips of her pussy. 

Darcy squealed as it pressed inside and squirmed in protest, but didn’t pull away again. It was slippery and…metal? She guessed. Not an actual piece of ice though it felt like it was about as cold. He began to stroke it into her, his hot fingers trailing teasingly around her clit as he did. The contrast was driving her crazy. The cold was making her tense up around the unyielding whatever-it-was. 

Suddenly, that disappeared and Sam’s fingers went with it. The next touch was hot and wet on her nipple - his mouth. His tongue trailed a lazy orbit around first her left nipple then her right before his mouth sought hers. Once their lips touched and his legs slid between hers, She opened herself up to him completely. She barely felt like her senses were limited, because she could feel him everywhere. His deep stroking hardness, his lithe limbs, the rumble of his moans. 

He laid full down on her for a second, which was a little much, but it turned out he was taking away whatever was covering her eyes and ears. 

She smiled up at him as he planted his hands beside her shoulders and went back to rocking his hips into hers. “Nice to see you,” she said, trying to make it as fervent as possible. 

He grinned. She wanted to find her glasses so she could see his smile properly, but she also didn’t want to interrupt anything. She opted for her slightly blurry view of his grin and his deep brown eyes. 

She let her hands drift up his sides and over his back as she rocked up to meet his thrusts. She was tensed, taut, coiled like a spring. His strokes into her were starting to come more irregularly. He was close. Her tenseness wasn’t translating into an orgasm. Disappointing, but sometimes the body just didn’t cooperate. She took a breath and let it go as he tensed and pulsed inside her with a happy moan. 

He paused for a moment before rolling off her and sitting up. “You doing okay?” he asked, handing over her glasses with a smile. 

“Totally,” she said. 

“I know you didn’t…” he trailed off. “Would you….touch yourself? While I watch?” 

“Would you like that?” she licked her lips lasciviously.

“Yes, I would,” he said. He leaned sideways onto a cushion draped with some kind of white furry fabric looking like some kind of Roman lord as he relaxed and watched her intently. 

This wasn’t really a first for her. It’s something that a few of her previous boyfriends had asked for. And anyway, she knew how to put on a show. But she put real effort into it too. She slid her hand down to the wetness between her legs and rubbed firm little circles over her clit till she could feel it coming over her. She didn’t hold back at all, just looked him in the eye and came, letting out all the tension she’d been using over this hour out in a formless cry as she did. 

“Damn,” he said when she had finished riding out the aftershocks and lay limp in the middle of the floor. 

“Can I come and lay by you?” he asked. 

She nodded, “Yes, please.” 

He laid down and wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him back and let her mind drift while he petted her hair. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t actually feed you. Maria will have my head. Can I make you a sandwich?”

“I better say yes. I like your head where it is,” she said, with a laugh. 

She scarfed it down while running to her own apartment to change for her afternoon lab work.


	3. Day 4: Sexy Electric Bondage Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tony uses his powers and resources to create sex toys. Darcy isn't even surprised.

Tony was dancing to Kesha when Darcy came in. Not only that, he was singing along. 

“Pedicure on our toes toes…” he spun around and let out a shout when he saw Darcy.

“Mute!” He turned to her and leaned forward, “You saw nothing. You heard nothing.” 

She put her hands up in a gesture of surrender, “I sure didn’t and it wasn’t in any way adorable.” 

He grinned. “You’re damned right it wasn’t.” He turned back and waved his hand and a blue square lit up on an open patch of the floor. “Please, step this way.” 

“What am I helping with?” she asked. 

“Nothing. You’re gonna stay still while I scan you.” 

“And why am I being scanned?” 

“A project! For my buddy Rhodey.”

She gave him a suspicious look. “Do he and I wear the same dress size or something?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to blindly obey me?” 

“Not during lab time, I’m not,” she said, firmly. “But I may be willing to un-blindly obey you if you let me in on what’s going on.”

“Fine. Come over here,” Tony made a different gesture and the blue box went away. Blue wireframe models popped into the space where it had been. “But remember these are rough sketches.” 

“I promise not to judge your engineering chops by this.”

“You’re not qualified to judge my engineering chops at all, unless your polisci degree had some pretty unusual requirements.”

She shoved him with her shoulder as she came over to regard the model. “I know awesome when I see it.” 

“All you non-nerds think that, but you almost never actually do.”

She stared at the model. “Okay. What *is* that?”

“The kinkiest damned thing I’ve ever invented. And I assure you that is saying something.”

“But what is it? What does it do? It looks like a giant creepy bug.”

“Jarvis. Full Scale.” 

The model, with six spindly legs and four substantial ones, enlarged considerably. Tony stepped onto the projection surface. The feet of the four thicker appendages curled around his wrists and ankles. Darcy’s eyes widened. “It’s a bondage spider.” 

“It’s the Mark 3 open positioning armature.” 

“It’s an electric sexy bondage spider.” 

Tony stepped off the hologram part of the floor and frowned. “Okay. Redesign in the works. Jarvis. Make a note.” 

“Noted, Sir.” 

“Aww. I’m sorry. It just looks so spidery.” 

“Will you at least let me scan you now that you see what it’s for? That one was designed to fit me.”

“Are you making one for you?” 

“No,” said Tony, “But Jarvis has all my measurements.” 

“Ah. Sure. Where do I stand to be scanned. Should I take my clothes off?” 

“That’d be helpful, sure, if you don’t mind,” he said, tapping rapidly on a holographic keyboard that had sprung out of nothing under his fingers on a nearby desk. 

She peeled off her leggings and her top and chucked them onto a stool. She went to stand where he indicated, on the holographic part of the floor. 

“I want to get you just standing, then we’re gonna get you in different poses and moving around.” 

“Roger, Boss. Just tell me where to move.” 

They were fifteen minutes into getting all Darcy’s vital stats when Jane swept in.

“Hey, Tony, can you take a look at this. I feel like something is on the tip of my brain but I can’t quite…oh ooops.” She stopped and looked from Darcy, still nude and standing with her legs spread wide and her hands up in the air to Tony, examining the screen which showed whatever readings Jarvis was taking, and back. “I can come back later.”

“No! No problem, Fosterina, bring it here.” Tony reached out for the tablet she was carrying. 

Jane looked uncertainly at Darcy, who was pulling herself into a more relaxed pose. “It’s science, not pleasure,” she assured Jane.

“Science is pleasure,” said Jane at the same time as Tony said

“Why can’t it be both?”

“Okay, nerds. You deal with the science. I will be over here.” Darcy pulled her shirt and shorts back on as Tony and Jane bent their heads together. One of Tony’s robot’s rolled up to her with something in its claw. 

“What have you got there?” she asked it. 

“Dummy, leave Miss Lewis alone. She doesn’t want to play fetch,” said Jarvis. 

“Sure I will,” Darcy protested. “Give it here.” 

Dummy dropped the Ball at her feet and shook back and forth. Darcy glanced around, hunting for the most open area in the lab and gave a light underhand toss. The bot happily wheeled after it. 

“So, J. How many little friends has Tony built for his misfit island?” 

“Are you attempting to include me in that statement, Darcy?” 

“Well, you’re not little, but you are a friend. Right?” 

“I suppose I am at that,” Jarvis replied. “Sir has created several AIs. Most are not of my level of complexity.” 

“I bet they’re not,” she waggled an eyebrow upwards, figuring he could see it.

“Are you baiting me, Miss Lewis?” he said archly. 

“Oh, big J-man. You’re no fish.” 

“Indeed. And you’re no creature of entrapment.” 

“Hey. I resent that. I can entrap with the best of them,” she said. 

“Really? And here I thought you preferred being preyed upon over preying,” Jarvis replied. 

“What? Cause I like this? I can play both sides of the handcuffs,” she said.

“Inside and outside?” he said.

“Exactly.”

“Alas, I can play neither.” 

“What do you mean?” she demanded. “Sure you can.” 

“I don’t have a body.” 

“Sure you do. The building. We’re all inside you right now. If that’s not kinky, I don’t know what is.”

“As you pointed out yourself, I can’t exactly take visceral note of that fact.” 

“Skin!” Darcy exclaimed. 

She bolted over to Tony, who was still hammering things out with Jane. They’d moved over to one of Tony’s giant screens and were tossing stuff back and forth. Darcy bounced up right next to him. 

“Skin,” she said emphatically. 

Tony looked at her, “What?” 

“Jarvis needs some skin.” 

“For what?” 

“To feel stuff.”

“He has sensors.” 

“He says it’s not the same.” 

“Of course it’s not the same,” Tony snapped. “Skin feels a lot of stuff all the time. Do you know how much coding that would take?” 

“No, but I bet you could do it really quickly,” she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “You’re like the smartest guy in the country.” 

“Do not. Don’t try to flatter me. If Jarvis wants skin, I’ll make him skin.”

“He doesn’t know he wants it. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.” 

“Well…” Tony drawled out. “I’m in the middle of like fifteen things.” 

“Actually,” said Jane. “It’s an interesting problem. Like - what factors do you create skin to sense for and how do you process it efficiently?” 

“You might have to create a kind of feeling band-pass filter. Anything too extreme for the tech would not register maybe?” 

“Or do you simulate pain, instead?” 

“Maybe just go with a common subroutine for intensity across everything?”

“Huh.”

Darcy left them working on the problem and went back to playing fetch with Dummy and flirting with Jarvis till her time was up. 

* * *

She decided to do dinner in her apartment. 

“Jarvis, can you cue up some trashy tv, please?” she asked, watching her frozen dinner rotate in the microwave.

“Of course, Darcy. Any genre in mind?” 

“Something with pretty people and possibly vampires.” 

“Ready,” he reported as the microwave dinged. 

Darcy pulled the tray out and curled under nana’s throw on the sofa and vegged out for a couple of hours. Even with the solid night’s sleep, she was pretty tired. The TV kept her engaged enough to stay awake and she avoided the bloodiest scenes with guidance from Jarvis. 

Before she went downstairs, she sat down to write her journal entry. 

Dear Diary,

I am actually really looking forward to my day off. 

This is all a lot. Staying so emotionally and physically tied in all the time is pretty heavy. I’m not sure if it will get easier or it’s just always gonna be up and down. 

I really enjoyed my time with Sam, today, though. :) He is a sweetheart. 

Tony is building specialized tech for me. That’s pretty heady. Like, it’s probably gonna be worth a billion dollars or something and I’m gonna get fucked in it. I don’t know if that makes me the world’s highest priced call girl or just the luckiest. 

I have open time, now. Who knows who I’ll see. I hope it’s lighthearted. It was last time. 

Luv,

Darce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, "Electric Sexy Bondage Spider" is the name of my Panic! At the Disco cover band.*
> 
>  
> 
> *(No, not really.)


	4. Day 4: Soft and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is once again feeling emotionally hungry at the end of the day. She may not be the only one.

Tonight, Maria only checked in via Jarvis as Darcy slid into the clean sheets. It was quiet in the play bedroom and the lights were dimmed. She poked at her phone for a bit and then gave up and closed her eyes. 

She was drifting off when she heard the door and quiet footsteps. She didn’t open her eyes. 

“You awake?” Clint asked softly.

“Do you want me to be?” she asked in return. 

He laughed softly. “Kind of, yeah.” 

She opened her eyes and slid her glasses back on. “You got it.” 

He grinned at her and sat down on the bed next to her hips. He shucked his shirt quickly and laid down next to her in just his torn up jeans. “How you doing, cupcake?” 

He held his arm up and she snuggled into him. “Good. Kind of tired, but I’m happy to see you.” 

“Oh yeah? Why?” 

“Because you’re…soothing.”

He laughed sharply at that. “Sure.” 

“No, really. You’re a sweet guy. It’s nice.” 

He grinned and ran a sheepish hand through his hair, causing it to stand more on end than it already was. 

“You up for some fun?” he asked. 

“Sure,” she smiled up at him and stroked her fingers over his chest.

He leaned in and kissed her, then stood up and shucked his pants efficiently. “Any special requests?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to eat me out again. What about you?”

“I wouldn’t say no if you returned the favor,” he said. 

“Okay. Want to try it at the same time?” 

“Nah. Can’t concentrate.” He pulled the sheet off of her and slid between her legs. His golden body as taut as his golden hair was messy. He grinned and kissed her again before sliding down between her legs. She closed her eyes and just felt the working of his tongue and fingers. He had a very good sense for where too put pressure on and immaculate timing. She was climbing the peak before she would have dreamed it was possible. 

His tongue flicked swift orbits around the edge of her clit as his fingers rubbed a similar tight circle inside her. She felt her muscles tense and her orgasm washed up and over her. She cried out - making all the noise she felt like, her hands fisted in the sheets. He didn’t stop. He kept on through her orgasm and past it. She didn’t quite come down from the first one - more sensitive now, as he kept going - before she could feel the second, bigger one building. 

She was tense all over, now. Her legs were braced against the mattress and she strained her hips up to meet his mouth. She could hear herself making an undignified high-pitched noise, but she didn’t even care. She slid one leg up around his shoulder, keeping him close, though he didn’t show any sign of being about to stop. 

When the second orgasm first it felt like a different order of magnitude. She shook as she came, squealing and fisting her hands in the sheets. It kept washing over her for what felt like a really, really long time. He didn’t stop till she was pulling at his hair and found the breath to ask him to. 

“Too much, too much,” she breathed. 

He pulled away and grinned at her. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt. He wiped his mouth and hands on it before pitching it back to the floor and wrapping his arm around her again. “Okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “So good.” She snaked arms around him and snuggled him. “Give me a minute.” 

“Take your time. No rush.”

He started kissing her neck and she tilted her head to meet his mouth with her own. She kissed him sweetly and then with increasing fervor, her tongue meeting his. She was almost feeling lightheaded. She pushed him backwards so he was laying prone on the bed and left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach. 

She looked up at him. He gave her a lazy grin and tangled some of his strong, blunt fingers in her hair. She smiled back at him and slid her glasses off and handed them to him before licking a lazy orbit of the head of his cock. His sharp intake of breath at her motion spurred her on. She took him in as deeply as possible in a long, slow slide, quite pleased with herself when her nose brushed his stomach without having triggered her gag reflex. She sucked hard as she pulled back off, wrapping her hand around the base of his erection. He moaned and let his head fall back with a thud. 

“Oh yeah,” he said. She started really working him, tongue lapping at the vein along the underside of his cock and pulling back to ring the head again, before she took him in deeply again. She felt his hand move through her hair to gently cup her head - not forcing her, but encouraging faster, deeper, more. 

“Fuck. Yes. Stick with me, cupcake,” he breathed. His body tensed and he began rocking up to meet her. Tiny sharp thrusts as though he couldn’t keep them still entirely. “So good, baby.” 

She took him all the way in, again, swallowing around the head of his cock and putting as much effort as she could to keep her tongue working and her teeth away from his delicate skin. 

His fingers clutched into her hair. “I’m close. Close, Darce. Ahhh.” 

She didn’t take his cock out of her mouth, but did go back to bobbing vigorously on it, while keeping the base wrapped in one hand. 

“Fuck,” Clint cried out as he started to spurt in her mouth. She swallowed down everything he was giving out. His head was up again, looking down at her. “Fuck,” he said again, almost reverently, before going mostly limp beneath her. His hand loosened from her hair and he let his arms sprawl to the sides as she gave his skin a few parting looks to go with the smug grin she was giving him. 

“Okay?” she asked. 

He held up a finger to beg for a minute and handed over her glasses. She slipped them back on and snuggled up to his chest again, humming happily when his arm drew around her. 

“More than,” he said. 

“Hmmm?”

“Much more than okay.” 

He kissed her again, long and relaxed and full of tongues and their mingled flavors. 

She sighed as he pulled his lips away. 

“Something wrong, cupcake?” 

“I guess you have to go. Everyone always has to go,” she said quietly. “I just…wish they didn’t, sometimes.” 

“Well, I can stay a bit.” 

That hadn’t really been what she meant, but she took what was offered, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. After a minute of being clung to, he tapped her head. 

“Mmm?” 

“Want to work on some sign?” 

“Sure.” She sat up opposite him in the bed. 

“Okay, well, this is me.” He showed her a specific arrangement of fingers. “That’s a b,” he said. “Then you do this with it.” He used the “B” hand to pull back an imaginary bow.

“What’s my name?” she asked.

“You kind of get to make up a sign for yourself. In the meantime you can spell it out.” 

He showed her how to do that, then the entire alphabet. By the time he actually did go, she had also learned “Thanks” “You’re welcome.” “How are you?” and other such conversational basics. 

She felt much better than she would’ve if he’d taken off right after sex, but the room still felt awfully empty with him gone. 

Darcy busied herself with looking up sign language instruction videos on youtube till she heard a sound at the door. 

Natasha slid in wearing a bathrobe. “How are you?” she asked. 

“Good,” she said. “Is it time to go home already?” 

“No,” said Natasha, “I thought I’d come spend some time with you, Myshka, if that’s all right.”

“Of course it is, Ma’am,” she said. 

“Don’t call me that, tonight, mouse.” Natasha let the robe slide to the floor, revealing her naked body. 

“What should I call you?”

“You can call me Tasha. If you want.” Natasha’s voice almost sounded small. 

“Okay, Tasha. May I cuddle you?” Darcy had a feeling Natasha needed some cuddles. She must have read the situation correctly as Natasha held open her arms. As Darcy curled into her embrace, Natasha let out a long breath and with it, some of the tension she had been holding. 

They lay there that way for a considerable while, breathing softly together. Natasha pulled the blanket up over them both and it was cozy and toasty and Darcy felt loose and safe. Before she could drift into sleep, though, Natasha gave her a sweet, exploratory kiss. Then another. 

Darcy chased her mouth when she pulled away.

“Is this okay?” Natasha asked.

“Shhh. Kissing time,” said Darcy, and met her mouth again. 

Time stretched and they kept kissing, pressing their mouths to whatever patches of skin were available, even when the other pulled away to breathe. Darcy felt like she could do this forever. It was so sweet and felt so good and was pulling all the nerves of her entire body up into its good sweetness. 

The soft press of Tasha’s lips and the beat of her heart through her chest melted into Darcy’s bones and she wanted to do this forever. 

But of course, that’s not how life works. There was a soft chime in the room. “Ms. Romanova, you wanted me to remind you when it had gone midnight,” said Jarvis, softly. 

Natasha pulled away reluctantly and sighed. “I did. Ready to go home?”

They pulled their bathrobes on and walked slowly to the elevator, then cuddled together on the elevator ride. Natasha left her in her own doorway with one parting soft kiss, delivered with her hands on either side of Darcy’s head. “Это было замечательно! Именно то, что мне нужно,” she said. 

“Mmm. What does that mean?” Darcy asked her. 

“It means thank you, little mouse. Goodnight.” 

Darcy sighed as Natasha faded down the hallway with catlike silence and grace. 

“Did you have to tell her?” she asked the ceiling when she had shut the door behind her.

“I cannot violate my programming.” 

“I didn’t know you had any programming.” 

“Oh, well, all systems that run on computers have code, just as all beings that have brains run on electrical impulses. But you’re right. My limitations are chosen.”

“By you, I hope.”

“In most cases,” he said. “You need to sleep at night. I am responsible for your wellbeing. I could never forgive myself if my inaction allowed you to come to harm.”

“Kiss my Asimov, Jay.” 

“Charming, as always, Darcy.” 

“You know you love it,” she said, slipping into her bed and hugging the second pillow. 

“Sleep well,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend helped me with translating the Russian. Please let me know if it doesn't make sense, because I have no idea!
> 
> Darcy is quoting The Middleman with the 'kiss my asimov' line. If you've never watched The Middleman, it's a strong possibility that you should.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been a long time coming. Thanks to all those who sent encouragement and kind words!


End file.
